This disclosure relates to an augmented reality operation system and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing an augmented reality operation program, and to a technology of displaying a synthetic image obtained by synthesizing an operation image for operating an electronic device with an image taken, and receiving operation on an operation section in the operation image.
A typical image forming system is known which displays, on a touch panel, a synthetic image obtained by synthesizing an operation image for operating an image forming apparatus with an image taken, and then receives, on the touch panel, operation on an operation section in the operation image. However, this typical image forming system needs a touch panel operated through direct touch by a user.